dirty poems and deceivers
by peanutbutterapplesmack
Summary: crappy title. Ok oropein, don't own naruto or any of the characters. As for the poetry, i own the one on the note from oro. The other poem from the moment in the park i re-did to make it rhyme. The original is by: Vincent Armone, its called 'Secret Lovers' and is on poem hunters. I do not own it, or him. And the story is just a lemon for orochimaru and pein


Pein silently flipped through his paper work. He asks Konan to write down everything that has been done, or needs to be done, to reach their goals more productively, and so he wouldn't forget.

Done this, done _this_, done that, need to assign this to someone...He also flipped past a couple of complaints from Kakuzu about the spending habits of the Akatsuki. His response was the same every time. 'Figure it out your self. Thats your job isn't it?'

Sighing, he flipped through a few more pages, until a small note caught his eye. It was a creamy white color, with a rose painted with water color adorning the lower left corner. The content of the letter was a few sentences, drawn in a deep purple.

I love you

you love me

lets stop hiding and make a scene

in the park, say, after dark

our secret rendezvous

Smiling, Pein hid it in the folds of his cloak, careful so it wouldn't drop when he got up, and continued with his stack of papers.

_**After dark**_

Orochimaru paced the length of the gazebo in this poor excuse of a park. Weeds grew every where, choking every flower before it could bloom. Grass was unkempt and grew over the side of any paved area, and kudzu vines covered nearly everything. And the air was heavy, like a rainstorm had just passed.

Soft footsteps padded through the mud. Orochimaru turned and saw his orange haired lover.

Opening his arms, Pein stepped into them holding him close. The snake-nin leaned in, and whispered with his ghastly voice;

Secret touches

Secret kisses

secret lies

and secret misses

secret place where we meet

secret obstacles and secret feats

As he whispered his poem in the others ear, his pale hands were sliding farther and farther down his torso, until he reached the hem of the ginger's pants.

Secret lustings

secret feelings

secret trustings

so appealing

His hand slipped inside the navy blue pants the akatsuki always wore, and pulled pein's cloak open a little more. The back of his slender hands brushed the pierced prize his lover gave him. The ginger's breath hitched.

Secret meetings

secret lives

bodies heating

Orochimaru rubbed the organ harder now. Careful not to pull at the piercings adorning the leaders lower regions. Their bodies pressed close, the snake massaging Pein's clothed member as the terrifying leader of the akatsuki threw his head back and moaned, knees buckling, hands holding on to the others shoulders to keep from falling.

Secret needs

of secret men

secret deeds

so they give in

Orochimaru lowered his head, pulling the clothes to his knees. "Are you ready?" he whispers, the ghastly voice gone, replaced with a more airy one. Nodding, the ginger twitched in anticipation, panting slightly. Leaning down and took all of him in. Pein threw his head back and moaned as the Sanin nibbled the tip, then took the rest of him in, swallowing hard.

"Oh, God! Orochi-"

"_shhhh!" _He whispered. The can't be found. Couldn't be, their subordinates would flip. The two leaders of the most feared groups of antagonists making love in an abandoned park that was overgrown in weeds and surly plants. Taboo, thats a word to describe this moment.

Scraping his teeth lightly, he heard the man standing holding back moans and screams. A hot ball of passion welled up inside of the leader, and his fingernails scraped at the decaying wood. He dared not to grab orochimaru's hair, there were only a few things the sanin loved, his hair being one of them.

Arching his back, Pein released his seed, and let out an uneven gasp. The snake-nin swallowed, then began to nibble his way back up. Stopping to suck at the leader's rosy buds, then to attack his sensitive neck. He gently licked a spot a little below his ear, sucking hard, leaving a mark.

"Orochimaru!"

Pein moaned, and the Sanin licked the love bite he just made, causing the other to shiver. Their mouths met in a fierce battle for dominance, neither tongue needing to be coaxed out to play. Their muscles still fought as the snake-nin wrapped both of the leader's naked legs around his waist. Orochimaru pulled down his own pants a positioned him self.

"H-hurry!" the ginger growled, resting his head on the others shoulder.

"Patience, isn't it a virtue?"

"Don't patronize me!"

"Fine, I was just having fun..." he mumbled, and slowly slid in the leader's tight orifice. Moaning, pein bucked his hips, having been accustomed to the length for a while. The pace sped up, rocking them both against the damp, dying wood of the old gazebo. Their breath intermingling as Orochimaru found the spot to make this feared enemy of the five great nations beg.

Stopping, right when Pein seemed to be getting close, orochimaru waited. Coming back to earth, the ginger glared at his lover, with a stare that could make several grown men piss their pants.

"And why, pray tell, did you _stop?!_" he hissed, his nails digging into the other's pale, almost unmarred back. Smirking, the snake-nin leaned and said;

"beg."

"no"

"If you want me to continue..."

"I refuse to beg."

"No one is around. What, do you think your feeble minded subordinates figured us out and are spying? The only one I believe to be intelligent is itachi. Everyone else seems to be a little dense."

"Oh, like yours are better. Most of them are naïve children, whom you manipulated I might add, or power hungry imbeciles, that basically destroy themselves, which you play a part in."

"Pawns, all of them, in my game i plan to win. Only a few do i consider anything more"

Pein lowered his voice to a meek whisper, hardly heard by the other man.

"and, what am i?"

The dark haired man nuzzled the others neck, starting his pace again, slowly.

"Well, i can't very well use you as a pawn. I have learned only what you tell me, and its never of your work. Its about your own persona, of which i have grown hopelessly fond of-"

His voice trailed off, his breath now being used for moans and pants of pleasure.

Pein's thoughts were replaced with a soothing nothingness, but the intense pleasure he was recieveing.

"Oh, shit! Fuck..."

"naughty words" orochimaru panted back, thrusting harder.

"God! Oh fuck! I'm g-gonna-" his semen shot out, coating their chests. The sudden tightness, sending orochimaru over the edge, and he reached the peak of his climax, his seed filling Pein's anus.

After a good while of regaining their breath, they pulled their clothes back on, sharing a few more kisses before both left to get back to their lives.

"And to finish our previous conversation," orochimaru said in between kisses. "I consider you much more then some pawn," he held him close. "Yes, much, much more" And it began to rain.


End file.
